QUESTION TIME WITH MY CHARACTERS!
by AssassinPerson
Summary: Here you can see my Characters and ask them Questions! I don't mind the question as long as they are sensible. This is made for fun only and I want you guys to have fun as well! Currently on the Sonic Character Phase!
1. Intro

**Me: WELCOME! This is where you guys can meet my Characters and ask them questions in the Reviews and get to know anything you want to know about them apart from a few things that they won't tell anyone. This way people can learn about my Characters and find out stuff about them that they probable didn't know before. I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT, POKEMON, SONIC, MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OTHER FRANCHISE THAT YOU SEE HERE! THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR INFORMATION!**

FORM:  
Name:  
Age: (Optional)  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears: (Optional)  
Other:

FORM ADDITIONS:  
Rank:  
Kits:  
Mate:  
Clan:  
Animal:  
Form:  
Weapon:  
Type:  
Cutie Mark:

Yeah... This is just the Form page!


	2. Meet the Cats -PART 1-

**Me: Welcome to this World where Cats live in Harmony in their different Clans! I won't post their Clans because it will take too much time but I will show their names and that stuff! I have quite a Few so I will use several forms so it is easier for you guys to see them alls and ask them questions about their Family or whatever you want to ask them! YAYS :D**

Name: Runepelt / Stormtail  
Gender: Female / Male  
Looks: Black and White Fur, Green Eyes, A Few Scars / Grey Fur, Grey Eyes  
Rank: Warrior / Warrior  
Other: She has several Secrets, one of which is about her Parents and where they are from / He is the Mate of Runepelt and hopes to lead the clan one day, him and Runepelt end up having Four Kits who stay loyal to the clan.

Name: Wingpaw / Thunderpaw / Buzzardpaw / Willowpaw  
Gender: Female / Male / Male / Female  
Looks: Pure White Fur, Red Eyes / Grey Fur, Black Marks, Green Eyes / Dark Grey Fur, Brown Eyes / Grey Fur, Orange Eyes  
Rank: Apprentice / Apprentice / Apprentice / Apprentice  
Other: She hopes to become the Medicine Cat one day, talking lessons from the current Medicine Cat to learn and get better before she becomes the Medicine Cat Apprentice so she works hard in that. The Medicine Cat is one of the only Cats who doesn't mind her Red Eyes / He hopes to become a great leader one day, walking in the footsteps of his father he works hard to become the best he can be. He can be slightly headstrong and is the loudest Apprentice in the Clan / He is quite a fast Cat, this is how he got his name / She is slightly stuck-up and snooty. Taking what she has for granted and is sometimes mean to the Cats who have it worse then she has including the Kits and Elders. She might appear mean but is actually a really nice and protective cat and will protect you if needed

Name: Slypaw / Shypaw / Shadowtail / Cottonpaw  
Gender: Male / Female / Female / Female  
Looks: Yellow Fur, White Tail Tip, White Paw Tips, White Ears, White Tummy, Marron Eyes / Beige Fur, Brown Ear Tips, Brown Paw Tips, Brown Tail Tip, Brown Oval around Face, Grey Eyes / Black Fur, Grey Ear Tips, Grey Mark under Right Eye, Grey Left-Front Paw Tip, Blue Eyes / White Fur, Grey Tail Tip, Grey Lower Face, Grey Tummy, Green Eyes, White Bandages around Tail  
Rank: Apprentice / Apprentice / Warrior / Apprentice  
Other: The Sneaky Cat in the Clan, he is very fast and can steal things without the cat noticing for a few minuets or hours. He has no siblings he knows of in the Clan he is in now which is with the others / The sister of Cocopelt and Calicofeather, she is a very shy cat and is different. She is apparently going blind and it is unknown how, she also hopes to be the Medicine Cat one day / Possibly one of the Cuties in the Clan, she has long Head-Fur and is quite good at hunting. Also being the sister of Runepelt, Silverbreeze and Darkpelt she is a very clever Cat and knows what to do in situations that are bad / She is an injured Cat, it is unknown how she got the Bandages but apparently she was a Kitty Pet before she joined the Clan. It isn't known whether the rumors are true or not but Cottonpaw won't say anything about it to add to the mystery of her Bandaged Tail

Name: Calicofeather / Grassyjay / Darkpelt / Cocopelt  
Gender: Female / Male / Female / Female  
Looks: White Fur, Light Brown Muzzle, Light Brown Tummy, Light Brown Bottom of Tail, Dark Brown Ears, Dark Brown Stripe down Back, Dark Brown Tail Tip, Dark Brown Paws, Blue Eyes / Light Green Under-Belly, Dark Green Back, Dark Green Tail, Purple Eyes / Black Fur, Grey Stripes on Tail, Grey Ear Tips, Grey Back, Grey Front Paws, Grey Muzzle, Grey Heart under Left Eye, Green Eyes / Brown Fur, Light Brown Ear Tips, Light Brown Tail Tips, Light Brown Paws, Light Brown Muzzle, Light Brown Chest Fur, Green Eyes  
Rank: Medicine Cat / Warrior / Warrior / Warrior  
Other: She is a brave Cat, knowing that even if she can't fight for the Clan she can look after the Cats in the Clan and make sure that they are well. She isn't a rule breaker so she got rid of the crush she had on Grassyjay even though he is trying to get her to love him again, she is a very responsible Cat and teaches Shy Paw and Wing Paw about being a Medicine Cat whenever she gets the chance / He has a huge crush on Calicofeather, despite knowing that she is the Medicine Cat he protects her at all times and makes sure that she is OK. He never leaves her side when she is out to get herbs and he says that he is 'Protecting the Apprentices' when really he just wants to talk to Calicofeather / The Sister of Runepelt, Silverbreeze and Shadowtail, she is a sneaky and mysterious Cat who can appear in random places. She uses her skills for good and helps the clan in whatever way she can yet things don't always go right, she fights in the face of danger and have never lost a fight before / The evil sister of Calicofeather and Shypaw, she is as evil as I say. She does end up becoming an outcast as she decides to kill a Cat in her Clan, becoming one of the most dangerous Cats of all time and she walks alone to never join a Clan. or the Dark Forest for that matter... No-Cat knows what drove her to do the killing though, it might just be something that happened in her past but she does appear to not like her sisters and yells at them a lot for being who they are. Not liking Calicofeather being the Medicine Cat and Shypaw for being ''Such a wimp''


	3. Meet the Cats -PART 2-

**Me: Here are more Cats that I couldn't fit into Part 1! Hope you get your questions ready :3**

Name: Candyheart / Lionheart / Skysneak / Muskypelt  
Gender: Female / Female / Male / Male  
Looks: White Fur, Pink Ear Tips, Pink Tail Tips, Pink Paw Tips, Pink Chest Fur, Dark Pink Eyes / Pinkish Fur, Blue Marks, Green Patches / Blue Fur, White and Green Marks / Brown Fur, Black, White and Grey Patches  
Rank: Warrior / Warrior / Warrior / Warrior  
Other: She is a shy cat, not actually having any siblings but she does have a sad story. She was the bravest in her clan until the day when the Clan got attacked at night and she ran from the clan, upset because she couldn't defend it and didn't know what attacked the Clan. She was left to die but a Cat from Starclan gave her a Second Chance which is why she has Pink Fur. This was in her previous Clan of course / She was also a brave Cat, fighting for Runeclan in any way until one day when she was walking with her best friend the two got attacked. She was upset at the loss of her friends and never spoke to any-Cat in her Clan until she knew that he couldn't come back / He had a mate who he loved a lot, when he was walking with her up a mountain he saw her slip and fall making him extremely upset and when he got back he never spoke to any-Cat in Rune Clan. He didn't talk much after that and has apparently become cross-eyed because of it / He was a strange Cat, not having any marks on his face until one day while he was exploring he fell. He had landed in Runeclan where the Medicine Cat of the time healed him but he had never lost the marks from the falling incident

Name: Tinyangel / Dark Shadows / Gingerstripe / Vinestalk  
Gender: Female / Female / Male / Male  
Looks: Grey Fur, White Tail Tip, White Paw Tip, White Chest Fur, Grey Eyes / Dark Blue-Purple Fur, Red Eyes, Black Horns, Black Bat Wings, Red Necklace / Ginger Fur, Yellowish Ear Tips, Yellowish Paws, Yellowish Stripes on Tail, Yellow Eyes / Green Fur, Dark Green Stripes  
Rank: Warrior / None / Warrior / Warrior  
Other: She used to be a normal Cat until one day she was pushed from a high height. It is unknown how she survived but was found blind, not being able to see anymore which is why her eyes are like how they are / She used to actually be a good cat living with her parents but one day her parents went and left her, this made her start going crazy and she had to be left in isolation until one day she had vanished from the room she was trapped in. She had later appeared but as how she looks now yet she never ever takes off the necklace that she is wearing and that she was given by her parents as a special present / He lived in his Clan as a normal cat, doing what he normally did like eating and sleeping and hunting until one day something happened and he had to leave his home along with his siblings but as they traveled his siblings went missing until him and his sister were the only ones to get to somewhere safe. He hopes that his siblings are OK but every day the hope starts getting smaller as he has adventured but never found them / He was a normal cat like all the others, being normal and doing normal stuff but didn't mind being Green. One day while doing his normal exploring he went through a forest and got tangled up in the vines, somehow though the vines broke and he got the Dark Green lines from the Vines

Name: Chocolate / Rosepaw / Shadow Wing / Spiritpaw  
Gender: Female / Female / Male / Female  
Looks: Chocolate Brown Fur, Purple Eyes, Pink Ribbon, Blue Collar with Light Blue Fish on / Pink Fur, Dark Pink Ear Tips, Dark Pink Legs, White Muzzle, Blue Eyes, Five Black Spots under each Eye / Black Fur, Red Ear Tips, Red Paws, Red Tummy, Red Muzzle, Red Eyes, Floating Black Wings / Black, White, Orange, and Ginger Markings, Green Eyes, Many Scars, Red Clan Logo  
Rank: Kitty-Pet / Apprentice / None / Apprentice  
Other: She never used to be a Kitty-Pet and she used to be in Runeclan and went by a different name, she got caught by Humans though and taken to their home and she started feeling like she was at home. She has never returned to the Clan again but has been visited by the Clan Cats once or twice / Her mentor is Runepelt and she is a brave Cat, she works hard to help the Clan and hopes to make it the best Clan in the forest. She actually used to be a Russian Human living in the Snowy Forests but one day she was captured and tested on which made her a Cat with Long Fur, luckily she escaped which is how she got to Rune Clan but she hasn't told any other cat about her secret / He used to be in Runeclan until he did something bad, he went against the Clan Rules and was sent out when he did it multiple times. He never regretted what he did and he is still doing it today, he has been killing Cats he comes across since then which is how he got the Floating Black Wings / She was in the Clan Wars, getting her Scars. It is unknown how she got a Rare Body Pattern but it is passed off as Normal by the other Cats as they don't know how unusual it is. Her Mentor is Gingerstripe and she has been proud of Runeclan since she joined it many moons ago. It is Unknown how old she is and it is rumored that she is the sister of Runepelt

**Me: And this was the Two Cat Chapters. THANKS FOR READING NOW POST YOUR QUESTIONS FOR THE GUYS ON HERE IN THE REVIEWS WHILE I GET THE OTHER FORMS! UP! **


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


	5. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&amp;R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


	6. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	7. Meet the Minecrafticans

**Me: Welcome to Minecraftia, a once peaceful planet until the forces of the night came to be. Luckily though there are people to help fight them off. Here are some of them!**

Name: Conner (AssassinPerson)  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Black Hair, Slightly Tanned Skin, Dark Blue Eyes  
Wears: Assassin Robes, White Top, Light Brown Trousers, Long Brown Leather Boots  
Weapon: Hidden Blades, Bow, Double Iron Swords and the only item he Duel-wields  
Army: The Assassin Army (As of ''The Mysteries of Life'')  
Army Rank: Leader (As of ''The Mysteries of Life'')  
Other: He is my main Minecraft Skin :3

Name: Mornkat  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Long Brown Hair, Red/Brown Eyes  
Wears: Purple Short Sleaved Top, Light Purple Gloves, Purple Trousers, Lilac Shoes, Gold Wrist Bands and Gold Ancklets, Black Headphones with Green Parts  
Weapon: A Butter Sword  
Army: The Sky Army  
Army Rank: Just a member, nothing more XD  
Other: She is slightly based upon Deadlox and is seen to like him, actually following him as Enderkat because she wanted to know is he was OK. She wasn't actually meant to hurt him but it just happened as she was a Dragon of doom! (But not the doom part)

Name: Elder (Old name lost by age)  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Currently Grey Hair, White Eyes but he previously had Grey Hair and Blue Eyes. Possibly being related to Conner but there is no mention of it  
Wears: Similar to Conner but with Red Parts and it apears to be mostly worn away by age  
Weapon: None currently  
Army: None currently. Formerly Assassin Army  
Army Rank: None currently. Formerly Assassin Army Leader  
Other: He is an elderly person, giving his name as what it is now. His evil form seems to relate to what happened when Notch made the bad joke in ''The Mysteries of Life'' in the chapter with the title named to show that Notch was going to make the worst joke in the history of Minecraftia. He isn't usually evil and knew the other Army Leaders, getting on well and being wise with his knowledge. But as they say, knowledge is power so watch out for him if he runs at speeds well past what someone his age can usually reach because it means that Hero Brine is about!

Name: Bell  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Longish Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, Yellow Cat Ears and a Yellow Cat Tail  
Wears: Blue 'Maid' Dress, Blue Ribbon around Tail, Black Shoes, White Cotton Socks  
Weapon: None at first glance but she actually has a leathal Diamond Sword that she calls the Dragon Slayer for reasons that only she knows  
Army: Assassin Army  
Army Rank: Seemingly Commander along-side Conner until Conner becomes the leader  
Other: Like Mornkat, she shows her liking for Deadlox and actually helps him by taking him back to the Assassin Army Base after Enderkat knocks him unconscious. She cares deeply for those she loves and has a seemingly massive and Enchanted Diamond Sword that she has called the ''Dragon Slayer'' because of how powerful it is. She is actually very good at fighting but doesn't get herself into a lot of fights because she doesn't want to ruin her outfit or harm her ears or tail which she never mentions despite people seeing that she had them

**I WILL GET MORE! FORM USED FOR THIS:  
Name:**  
**Gender:**  
**Looks:**  
**Wears:**  
**Weapon:**  
**Army:**  
**Army Rank:**  
**Other:**

**So we have a new leader, a normal member who is actualy also an evil dragon, an old guy who is also evil but has Hero Brines side and a chick who will DESTROY you if you mess with her. Don't use unless I give permission but ask away because I want to give you those all important answers that you seek!**


	8. Meet the new Species!

**1 REVIEW(S):  
Kevin1436 says "**Can I make my own character with these traits you're making please?**"**  
**I reply with "**What do you mean by traits? If you mean forms then you can use it! A good idea is to get an account so we can talk further. I will improve the form additions once I can be bothered so please keep watch for it. Thanks for asking a question Kevin1436 and I hope to see you again!**"**

**Me: These are my own species now! You can't steal so if you do then I will hunt you down. Please keep on reading and give all of those questions that might get interesting answers! :D**

Name: Sunny  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Yellow Fur, Yellow Eyes, Folded over ears, Short Tail, Small back paws  
Wears: None, she is a dog-like creature  
Creature: Tageslicht Welpe (Translates to "Daylight" and "Pup". Both are German)  
Weapon: None, sadly  
Other: She is the first of her kind, only appearing at morning but never at night ''After Hours'' because of reasons

Name: Shadow  
Gender: Unknown  
Looks: Black Fur with Purple Markings, Longer and fluffier tail, Light grey eyes, ears are now up and are quite curvy, fur covering right eye (Left if facing at it)  
Wears: A black scarf, keeping its powers in check  
Creature: Umbra Hunter (Latin for "Shadow Hunter")  
Weapon: A Black Sword called the Midnight Blade, it increases in power as it gets closer to midnight with midnight being the time when the power is at its max  
Other: Of course, Umbra Hunters are genderless but it is unknown why. Shadow is Sunny but in her night form and of course she gets the mega awesome Midnight Blade that gives her a good amount of power so the scarf doesn't need to be taken off

Name: Ignatius  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Short Bright Orange Hair, Yellow Eyes, Visible Tail, Visible Ears  
Wears: Bright Orange Top and Trousers, Orange Shoes, Orange Socks  
Creature: Tageslicht Welpe Hybrid  
Weapon: An Orange Sword named "Morning Sword"  
Other: Electra is his ''Night'' Form

Name: Electra  
Gender: Unknown  
Looks: Dark Green Hair, Light Grey Eyes, Blue Markings, Visible Tail, Visible Ears  
Wears: Dark Green Top, Trousers, Socks and Shoes with Blue Markings, Black Scarf  
Creature: Umbra Hunter Hybrid  
Weapon: A Black Sword named "Night Sword"  
Other: Ignatius is his ''Morning'' Form

**Me: Ignatius and Sunny are good, they do go and get people to help them try to beat Electra or Shadow. They know that the risk of the fight against Electra/Shadow could cost their life is risky and if either of the Umbra Hunters remove their scarf they will gain immense power, just like if either of the Tageslicht Welpe make their ears go up (Which can happen) they will release an immense amount of power. NO-ONE CAN MAKE ONE OR STEAL MINE!**


	9. Meet the Mobians -PART 1-

**NO REVIEWS!**

**Me: Here is the first part for Mobians. There will be lots more so keep updated! I have the most Sonic OC's anyway so :P  
It will be the Hedgehogs first! Mainly because I want to but also partly because I have quite a few that need to be gotten out. YAYS! :D**

FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
Animal:  
Form(s):  
Weapons:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Other:

Name: Speed  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Like Sonic :D  
Wears: Like Sonic but Hi-Speed Shoes instead  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Only Super and Hyper  
Weapons: Errr... Himself?  
Siblings: Sonic and Lefitray  
Friends: All good Characters  
Enemies: Eggman, other evil Characters  
Other: The only way to tell him and Sonic apart is by the shoes and actually also the height. That is unless both of them swap shoes in which case you don't know which is which. Oh yah, Speed also likes Amy but she never notices him because she goes after Sonic most of the time

Name: Lefitray  
Gender: Female  
Looks: A Female version of Sonic. She is more agile and is actually also taller then her brothers despite being younger  
Wears: A Blue Dress, longer white gloves and socks, Shoes like Sonic  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Like Speed, only Super and Hyper  
Weapons: Ehh... Herself  
Siblings: Sonic and Speed  
Friends: All good Characters  
Enemies: Eggman, other evil Characters  
Other: She doesn't actually like her brothers that much, she just doesn't show it. Her name means Speed of Sound (Heh Heh. Super/Hyper Speed of Sound. Heh Heh) but she doesn't tell anyone. She remains the one who is actually a leader of a group opposite to the one Sonic has with no evil person, bat or lover just yet but it may happen soon ;)

Name: Shade  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Similar to a Female Shadow but without the Red Parts on her Spines, she had red eye shadow and a white muzzle &amp; chest also  
Wears: Black Dress, White Gloves, White Socks  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Only Super!  
Weapons: Herself :3  
Siblings: Currently Unknown  
Friends: Shadow, not many others, definitely NOT Classic Sonic  
Enemies: Classic Sonic, Eggman, Sonic, Colourless, Speed, Lefitray, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, Sally Acorn, Amy, Others  
Other: She does like Shadow but keeps it mainly hidden. She isn't the best Character to talk to and will get annoyed easily if provoked. She doesn't usually fight but when she had to she can be quite strong and she is also fast

Name: Ruby / Sapphire / Topaz  
Gender: All Female  
Looks: Red Fur, Pink Eyes / Blue Fur, Blue Eyes / Yellow Fur, Lime Eyes  
Wears: Green Dress, Gloves, Socks, Shoes / Orange Dress, Gloves, Socks, Shoes / Purple Dress, Gloves, Socks, Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None!  
Weapons: None! They don't fight :3  
Siblings: Each other  
Friends: Each other, good guys  
Enemies: Eggman, Shade, bad guys  
Other: They are all sisters, looking alike apart from their colours. All three want to marry Sonic, Shadow AND Silver, that is how obsessed they are. Sadly though they keep getting rejected and can be quite annoying. I put them all together to save space AND because they are so similar in every way, shape and form. LUL!

Name: Skyla  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Light Blue Fur, Blue Eyes, Red Marks on Spines, Peach Muzzle, White Ear Insides  
Wears: Light Blue Top with a Pink Heart on, Dark Blue Jacket, Light Blue Finger-less Gloves, Light Blue Trousers, White Socks, Light Blue Shoes, Same coloured Headband with same coloured ribbon on  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): NONE!  
Weapons: Seemingly herself...  
Siblings: Unknown  
Friends: Unknown  
Enemies: Shade, Unknown...  
Other: Mostly Unknown but... It is known that she likes Shadow! But that is mostly it :3

**Me: Here are the main ones! More will be here soon though!**


	10. Meet the Mobians -PART 2-

**Me: YES! It was fast but who cares? I have the rest of the Hedgehogs to do and then I will be well on my way!**

FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s):  
Weapons:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Other:

Name: Blu  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Dark Blue Spines that seem to 'flop' around her shoulders, Peach Muzzle, Arms and Tummy, Green Eyes  
Wears: Short Grey Shirt that shows part of her tummy, Grey Shorts, Grey Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Currently None  
Weapons: Herself of course  
Siblings: None sadly!  
Friends: Sonic, Speed, Lefitray, Other Good Characters  
Enemies: Eggman, Shade, Amy, Sally Acorn, Other Bad Characters  
Other: Mobians say that she is the sister of Sonic but she isn't, also she can run fast and likes to feel the wind blowing through her fur (and spines). She is quite curious and doesn't like to fight but will if it is to do what is right

Name: Ema (Pronounced: Eee-ma)  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Black Fur, Pink Markings, Pink Eyes of course!  
Wears: None cause she is awesome!  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Super, which makes her all Pink :D  
Weapons: She doesn't need any!  
Siblings: None, she considers Shadow as a Brother though  
Friends: Shadow, Shade, Others  
Enemies: Eggman, Amy, Sally Acorn, Others  
Other: She is sometimes classed as an Emo even though she isn't, she also likes hanging out with Shadow and Shade and being the awesome pink one! Her super duper amazing Super Form is rarely seen because it is usually too awesome for eyes and she never gets to go into it anyways. Her parents are Unknown so she has a sad face from that BUT there is a slim chance that she could have come from the future and Shadow might actually be her dad but that is unknown and very, VERY unlikely to happen

Name: Squeak  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Light Blue Fur, White Stripes on Front Spikes and Left Leg, White Heart on side, Peach Muzzle, White Eyes  
Wears: A Purple Hair Band for a small curl of hair at the back, not much else :D  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None! She hates fighting  
Siblings: Nah, she doesn't have any  
Friends: Meh... Sonic, Speed, Lefitray... All those guys  
Enemies: Eggman, evil Characters, Shadow, Ema, Shade  
Other: She likes being cute and... She is a very social person, liking conversations a lot. She is very good friends with Amy and wants Sonic and Amy to be a pair even though Sonic doesn't

Name: Smoke  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Grey Fur, Spoches on legs  
Wears: Purple-Blue Top, Light Purple Socks, Red Bow seen on back of head  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: Good Guys  
Enemies: Bad Guys  
Other: Ehh... She doesn't talk much so yeah... I don't know what else

Name: Hip-Hop  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pink Fur, Black and Pink Lines in Hair, Blue Eyes, White Muzzle  
Wears: Purple and Black Top, Purple Left Finger-less Glove, Black Right Finger-less Glove, Black Trousers, Purple+White+Black Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None Currently!  
Weapons: Err... Her Awesomeness!  
Siblings: Nope  
Friends: Good Guys  
Enemies: Bad Guys  
Other: She likes music of all kinds, dancing strange dances to anything that comes on! The Chaos Emeralds seem to react with her but nothing much else happens. It is currently unknown why this happens.

Name: Latte  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Brown Fur, Green Eyes, Peach Muzzle  
Wears: Red+Black Checkered Shirt, Beige Trousers, Light Brown Jacket, Brown Shoes with Grey Soles  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Maybe a Super Form  
Weapons: Nope  
Siblings: Sorry but no  
Friends: Good Guys, Definitely Amy and Squeak  
Enemies: Bad Guys, Sally Acorn also  
Other: Meh... She and Amy seem like a pair. But with Latte being the one who doesn't have a Giant Hammer to beat everyone up with. She is usually calm and collected!

Name: Shine  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Beige Fur, Lightish Orange Muzzle, Green Eyes, Brown Hair  
Wears: Orange Dress, Grey Shoes, Grey Bangle, Orange Hat  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: A Candy Sword!  
Siblings: Nah  
Friends: Good Guys  
Enemies: Bad Guys  
Other: Meep... She comes from somewhere called ''Candyland'' along with four others. She is peaceful and shows her feelings for Silver whenever she can

**Me: I still have more Hedgehogs! Just you wait! :D**


	11. Meet the Mobians -PART 3-

**Me: Back again! I just can't seem to stay away can I? I will be gone SOON though :3**

FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s):  
Weapons:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Other:

Name: Lavendar  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Lavender Fur, Pink Eyes, White Muzzle  
Wears: Beige Long-Sleeved top, Black Trousers, Dark Red Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: Good Guys  
Enemies: Bad Guys  
Other: Meh

Name: Steffi  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pale Yellow Fur, Yellow Eyes, Orange Eye-Shadow, White Muzzle  
Wears: Pink Top with Black Bottom, Black Shorts, White Socks, Pink Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: You should know by now  
Enemies: See ''Friends''  
Other: Meh

Name: Sparkle  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Light Blue Fur, Peach Muzzle, Peach Arms and Hands, Green Eyes, Chocolate Brown Hair in a Ponytail  
Wears: Green Top, Blue Trousers, No Shoes or Socks  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: Meh

Name: Juliette  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Purple, Fading to Pink at Hands, Eartips, Feet and Hair, Peach Muzzle, Peach Tummy  
Wears: Nah... Apart from a Red Hair Band  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: Meh

Name: Sunshine  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Light Yellow Fur, Peach Muzzle, Peach Tummy, Blue Eyes  
Wears: Light Blue Scarf, Short Blue Top, Light Blue Shorts, Blue Sandals  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: She is quite showy. Her hair is quite short and messy as it goes over her face

Name: Winters Hope  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pastel Yellow Fur with some Pastel Green Marks, Green Eyes, White Muzzle  
Wears: Pastel Blue Top covered by a Fluffy Pastel Blue and Pastel Purple Coat, White Skirt with Pastel Pink and Pastel Blue Lines on, Fluffy Pastel Rainbow Winter Boots  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: She likes winter a lot, being all dressed for it and that.

Name: Winter  
Gender: Female  
Looks: A bit like Female Silver but with all-over-the-place Spines and Glowing Yellow-Orange Eyes, Is usually seen in fear or panic because of the future  
Wears: Blue and Orange Bangles and Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: Her Telekinesis Powers!  
Siblings: Silver  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: She finds it hard to stay calm, getting into situations with almost everything she does and currently no-one has been able to calm her down

Name: Rose  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pink Fur, Peach Muzzle, Green Eyes, Peach Tummy, Peach Arms, Dark Pink Marks on Spines  
Wears: Short Black Top, Silver Belt, Dark Pink Shorts, Black and Pink Shoes, Short Pink Socks, Plasters on Multiple Places of her body including her cheek  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Super Form!  
Weapons: Her strength of course!  
Siblings: Amy  
Friends: You know  
Enemies: You know  
Other: She gets in quite a lot of fights. The usual you know, her parents don't complain about it though

Name: 'Bullet'  
Gender: Female(?)  
Looks: Grey Fur, Black Hair Swept up to one side, Dark Peach Muzzle, Purple Eyes, Dark Grey Eye-Shadow  
Wears: A light outfit consisting of two shades of green, shorts, shoes and a short top, grey finger-less gloves, Dark Grey Earpiece over one ear  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): She can't  
Weapons: Many things  
Siblings: She can't  
Friends: Luca the Parrot, Mia the Lioness, Keyla the Fox, Rachael the Raccoon, Sunny the Chao, Sapphie the Squirrel, Sophia the Skunk, Eggman at one point, the other good guys  
Enemies: Eggman currently, others  
Other: She(?) has a long backstory, going to be explained in a new Fanfiction that will be made soon! Her(?) actual name is possibly "A-K-4-7" (Not a joke! OK it is really) as that is what she(?) gets called by Eggman

Name: Hobson  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Sandy Brown Fur, Dark Peach Muzzle, Dark Peach Arms, Grey Eyes, Dark Peach Tummy  
Wears: Sandy Brown Coat, Bandages on Head and Hands  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: A Rifle in one Fan Fiction I made on here... You should see it!  
Siblings: None, possibly dead  
Friends: Crush the Hedgehog, Cotton the Rabbit, Dak the Squirrel, Spike the Hedgehog  
Enemies: Read some Fanfictions by a friend! That person owns the four Characters who are his friends :D  
Other: He is a fighter, going to try and help the world with his fighting efforts yet he is close to being killed several times

**Me: I feel like I want a fourth part to this. YAY! :D**


	12. Meet the Mobians -PART 4-

**Me: Here are the last of the Hedgehogs! And hopefully I have no more to do! If I do then boo-hoo to you! (And me actually) :D**

FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s):  
Weapons:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Other:

Name: Tia  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Purple Fur, Pink Hair, Green Eyes, Peach Muzzle  
Wears: Red Sleepsuit  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): NONE  
Weapons: NONE  
Siblings: Meh  
Friends: Meh  
Enemies: Meh  
Other: Only a baby!

Name: Luca  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Yellow Fur, Green Hair, Yellow Eyes, White Muzzle  
Wears: Yellow Sleepsuit  
Animal: Cat (Not a Hedgehog but who cares?)  
Form(s): NONE  
Weapons: NONE  
Siblings: Meh  
Friends: Meh  
Enemies: Meh  
Other: Only a baby!

Name: Mira  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Brown Fur, Dark Brown Hair, Dark Peach Muzzle, Brown Eyes  
Wears: Yellow Top, Red, Blue and White Trousers/Shoes  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): Nope  
Weapons: Meh  
Siblings: None  
Friends: Not many  
Enemies: Knuckles, Blade the Echidna, Eggman, Others  
Other: Follows a kind of Tribal theme

Name: Bubblegum  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pink Fur, Blue Spike Tips, Blue Tail, Purple Muzzle, Purple Chest, Orange Eyes  
Wears: Meh  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Form(s): None, really  
Weapons: Herself!  
Siblings: None. SORRY!  
Friends: Magma the Rabbit, Others  
Enemies: People  
Other: Meh

Name: Loxy / Kat  
Gender: Male / Female  
Looks: Brown Fur, Brown Hair, Red Eyes, White Muzzle / Blue Fur, Brown Hair, White Muzzle, Yellow Eyes  
Wears: Black Top, Red Ribbon around Waist, Black Trousers, Red Shoes, Yellow Headphones with Red Bits, Gold Braclet / Purple Top with Black and White Checkers at in Middle, Black Trousers, White Shoes with Yellow Stars on Back, Gold Ring  
Animal: Hedgehog / Hedgehog  
Form(s): None / None  
Weapons: Himself / Herself  
Siblings: None / None  
Friends: Kat, few others / Loxy, few others  
Enemies: People, Sonic / People, Sonic  
Other: He isn't very popular, having few friends. She is a Musician and is very popular. Kat and Loxy met at a Music Festival which Kat was performing in, Sonic also went to the festival and when he saw Kat he thought her to be beautiful. They both go against Sonic and of course end up siding with Eggman a few times to get the Chaos Emeralds. Kat even helps Amy to try and get Sonic to like Amy, that plan didn't work. Despite being not so fast both of them are able to dodge well and can tell what others are going to do but they don't get this until later on when they are running from Eggman who is firing Lasers at them. They do luckily escape but not without a few burns.

**Me: These guys are the last Hedgehogs for now! I might go onto Rabbits or Cats now because why not? Actually I am going to Rabbits. SEE YOU THERE GUYS!**


	13. Meet the Mobians -PART 5-

**Me: Welcome to the Rabbit area. I will see how many I have in this place, hopefuly it isn't so many! Please R&amp;R guys, I love you all! :D**

FORM:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Looks:  
Wears:  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s):  
Weapons:  
Siblings:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Other:

FORM:  
Name: Emerald  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Green Fur, Green Eyes, White Muzzle, White Tummy  
Wears: Red Dress, Red Gloves, Red Shoes, White Socks  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): Super Form  
Weapons: Herself of course!  
Siblings: Amethyst the Rabbit  
Friends: Sonic and others  
Enemies: Eggman and others  
Other: She is the leader of something called the Super Crew, along with others who have a Super Form. She is seen to have feelings for Sonic and shows it sometimes when he is around. She doesn't like Topaz, Ruby and Sapphire who chase after Sonic along with Amy. She doesn't usually make enemies with others unless they really annoy her too much, this is when she flips and goes into a rage mode. Her Super Form isn't seen much and is currently unknown what she looks like in it

FORM:  
Name: Amethyst  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Like Emerald but Purple  
Wears: Like Emerald but Yellow  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): Super  
Weapons: Herself also!  
Siblings: Emerald the Rabbit  
Friends: Sonic and others  
Enemies: Eggman and others  
Other: The trusty sister of Emerald, whenever her sister is away Amethyst looks after the house and can be very good friends with others. She doens't seem to have major likes for anyone but does show to like being with others and like her sister, her Super Form is unknown but she isn't in the Super Crew

FORM:  
Name: Sea  
Gender: Female  
Looks: White Fur, Blue Marks on Fur, Blue Muzzle, Blue Hair, Blue Wings, Gold Halo, Pink Eyes  
Wears: Blue Dress, Blue Gloves, Blue Socks, Blue Shoes  
Animal: ~Angel~ Rabbit  
Form(s): Super Form  
Weapons: None, she doesn't fight in her normal form  
Siblings: Possibly Colourless  
Friends: Sonic and others  
Enemies: Eggman and others  
Other: Despite being a Rabbit, she has two Fox Tails (Also Blue!). She doesn't usually talk unlike Colourless who was made after her. Yes, she was created many thousands of years ago by some scientist but she isn't very well known. She likes to stay by herself as seen when she stays at the house where she and Colourless lives. Her ears are quite long, longer then usual but she doesn't care. She doesn't have likes for others either

FORM:  
Name: Love-Stuck  
Gender: Female  
Looks: VERY Light Pink Fur, Lightish Pink Ear Tips, Lightish Pink Hair, Pink Eyes, White Muzzle  
Wears: Pink Dress, Lightish Pink Shoes that fade to White at the Bottom, White Gloves, Pink Scarf with Red Ends  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): Life Form  
Weapons: Her Scarf can be used to attack  
Siblings: None!  
Friends: Amy and others  
Enemies: Eggman and others  
Other: Meep

FORM:  
Name: Caramel-Cream  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Cream Fur, Blue Eyes, Long Black Hair, White Muzzel, White Ear Insides, White Tail  
Wears: An Orange, Black and White Dress, Orange Shoes, Used to wear Red Glasses  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): One with an Unknown Name  
Weapons: Unknown  
Siblings: Possibly Cream  
Friends: Possibly not  
Enemies: Many others  
Other: Doesn't have many friends for reasons. Not known why.

FORM:  
Name: Shasta  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Black Fur, Black Hair, Black Muzzle, White Tail, Red Spots, Grey Eyes  
Wears: Red Top, Black Jacket, Black Skirt, Red Trousers  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): Unknown  
Weapons: Unknon  
Siblings: Possibly not  
Friends: Shadow, others  
Enemies: Sonic, Silver, Amy, Shade, others  
Other: Has got a kind of one-sided crush on Shadow. She wants him to return the feelings but sadly that might not happen for a while. She isn't evil but is referenced to be evil, probably because of her looks.

Name: Nurse  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Pink Fur, Pink Eye Shadow, Pink Eyes, White Muzzle, Orange/Brown Hair, White Tail  
Wears: Light Pink Top, White Sleeves, Light Blue Skirt, Blue Socks, Light Green Shoes  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: About everyone!  
Enemies: People she doesn't like  
Other: Nurse likes to help others, healing them if they need it. She is very caring towards others and is usually seen helping them because that is what she does. She never fights, just going into battles with others to heal the ones on the side that she is on currently. She is known to be very peaceful yet has some people she doesn't like.

Name: Angelica  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Light Yellow Fur, Purple Eye Shadow, Blue Eyes, Orange Hair, White Wings, Gold Halo  
Wears: Short White Top, White Arm Bands, White Trousers, Yellow Shoes  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: Herself  
Siblings: None  
Friends: Good People  
Enemies: Evil People  
Other: She is an Angel, just that it isn't mentioned even though her Wings and her Halo is there in plain sight. She doesn't like fighting unless it is for a good cause, usually resulting in her getting hurt but she can heal herself easily. She sometimes will vanish as if she is teleporting, which is true because as an Angel she has the ability to teleport to other places as well as other powers that shan't be mentioned right now

Name: Ivy  
Gender: Female  
Looks: Green Fur, Green Eye Shadow, Brown Eyes, White Hair in Two Ponytails  
Wears: Short Black Top, Black Skirt, Dark Green Gloves, Black Shoes  
Animal: Rabbit  
Form(s): None  
Weapons: None  
Siblings: None  
Friends: Good People  
Enemies: Bad People  
Other: Meh


	14. Question Answers 1

Me: Welcome to this show where I get questions and my Characters answer them! We will get guests sometimes whenever you ask a question involving other characters! This first episode(?) will involve two characters and multiple questions! You can ask any type of question because why not? I will see you after this break...

(Random ad break of boringness)

Me: And we are back! Thanks to the person for their questions! They asked Hobson and Wingpaw a few questions so can those two come out of their respective Fandom Rooms please! (Watches as a small white Cat and as a Sandy Brown Hedgehog comes out) Now then, time to read these cards but first...

Wingpaw: I am Wingpaw of Runeclan. Nice to meet you people

Hobson: I am Hobson Hedgehog. War tells the story of my life.

Me: Now that you have done that, time for the first question! Ready?

Wingpaw: I am ready!

Me: So then... Christan Ape99 asks "Wingpaw: What is your deepest fear?"

Wingpaw: Well... That might have to be between... getting exiled from Runeclan; losing all of my friend;, losing my family by them dying or them disowning me; but the worst fear is... Being banished to the place where Kitty-pets live

Me: Thanks for that. Now the same person asks "What is your favorite color?" to Hobson. Answer this please

Hobson: My favorite colour? That would be either Sandy Brown like me or Silver like my Weapons

Me: Next question! Hobson answer this, "What is your least favorite food?"

Hobson: Quite a lot of things. In fact, I rarely ever eat. The only things I will eat include Biscuits of certain types and many types of fruit. You should visit certain places for their local fruit, it is very good you know and better then from other places.

Me: Next! "If you needed Noah Marcus Thompson my male panda bear character or Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character as a bodyguard who would it be &amp; why?"

Hobson: No idea who they are.

Me: We have to invite them in then! Or not if you don't want them in.

Hobson: I might have a better chance of knowing if they are here

Me: Lets invite Noah Marcus Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo in then!

The two enter

Me: Welcome you two. Now then Hobson, the answer to the question is?

Hobson: Well... I might go for Spencer Daniel Ricardo. No reason in particular but, he looks quite strong and he is a Gorilla

Me: Good point. Now you two can go so see you! Onto the next question as well! Hobson, "What is your least favorite color?"

Hobson: Anything bright. Like Neon colours, you should see where I live. And where I have to work, it isn't very brightly coloured you see so I am used to it

Me: LAST QUESTION! "Do you have a crush on someone?"

Hobson: Not currently, there is no doubt that Assassin will try to match me up with their Characters or make one for me. But I might not have a crush unless I decide that I want to, thanks for the questions though!

Me: That went by fast. So see you awesome people later! BYE BYE!

Wingpaw: See you! I hope to see you again! (Goes off back to Fandom Room)

Hobson: I will go back to my mission now! See you! (Holds onto Ladder hanging from Helicoper and that flies away)

Me: I was Assassin, that was Hobson and Wingpaw. Guests were Noah Marcus Thompson and Spencer Daniel Ricardo. HAVE A GOOD DAY PEOPLES! (Waves as the camera zooms out and the place darkens)


End file.
